


Euphoria

by banrionsi



Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Euphoria

Y/N pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as she massaged her temple with her other hand. Opposite her in the quinjet sat Scott Lang. A very euphoric Scott Lang, who had a very unfortunate tendency to lose his ability to shut the fuck up when he was riding an adrenaline high.

Y/N was exhausted from their mission and honestly just wanted to sleep, as did the rest of the team judging from their weary demeanours and the genuinely unnerving glare Bucky was giving Scott. Peter was the only team member paying Scott attention, in an effort to be polite. Y/N would've felt bad for him and the dead look in his eyes if she weren't so annoyed that he was encouraging Scott and his loud play-by-play of the mission.

When Scott began narrating the way he shut down the hydra bases' electricity by crawling inside the generator and tearing out various wires, Y/N fought down a barely-repressed scream of frustration and instead turned to Natasha and buried her head in her shoulder. Natasha wrapped her arm around Y/N and kissed her head.

"Can someone just shoot him already? He's driving me insane" Y/N whispered to Natasha, letting out a quiet groan. Natasha chuckled and started gently tracing circles on Y/Ns hip

"I know its irritating but we all got the same adrenaline rush when we first started completing successful missions. We don't wanna kill his vibe, and upset him. He'll get over it in a while, lets let him have it for now okay?"

Y/N sighed and nodded, "Yeah alright, but I'm taking a really long bath when we get back to base. The mission report can kiss my ass".

Natasha pulled her in closer and smirked, "Sounds like a plan. Can i join you?".

Y/N lifted her head and softly pecked Natashas cheek. "Yes please. I want cuddles".

She snuggled her head back into Natashas shoulder, and soon her exhaustion got the best of her and she drifted off to sleep. Natasha rested her head on top of Y/Ns and watched Scott excitedly gesture as Peter mumbled vague unenthusiastic affirmations of "Yeah it was cool" and "Wow awesome". She thought it was sweet that even though it was obvious to most of the team-members that Peter didn't really care about Scott was saying, he still kept engaging with him and validating Scotts post battle euphoria. 

Natasha let herself slump and joined in the conversation, speaking softly so as not to rouse her sleeping girlfriend, as they waited out the long flight back to base.


End file.
